Awaken Love
by Puffylove77
Summary: This is a story about you, you have a dark history, and plan on makeing up it up to those who have saved you from yourself.IrukaXyou.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own any of these characters exp the ones I made up)

(I don't own any of these characters exp the ones I made up)

_Wake up and breathe:_

_You wake up in the mourning to your regular day, schedule and nothing new has happened in awhile, the leaf village has been quiet for so long you have forgotten all threats that maybe out there still lingering from the past wars._

_Today the Hokage has called you to her tower to talk to you, she sounded duller then she usually is._

_You gather up your clothing a stumbled into to the bathroom and dress, soon your in a slick, black, outfit, head to toe covered up, and you slip your mask over your face, It has been 2 years for you since you've become secret nin for the village you where supposedly to destroy._

_The thoughts of that day still rush back to you, "please don't" a child is crying and shaking his head and crying, "I won't tell anyone" you raise your knife _

_You shake your head trying to forget the sound of the crying boy and grab your weapon's and strap them on and disappear out the window._

_When you arrive at the tower there is something new there, new people hopefully she isn't paring me up with anyone you think looking as get closer to the door when you realize you are standing in front of the ledged of the leaf village, Kakashi Hetake, and a teacher that you haven't quiet met before expt in a crossing when the fox demon had gone out of control once and that was a split second. _

_You stop I front of lady hokage and she smiles at you._

"_Today there was a break in the side wall of the village, the were reasoned as a threat to the village-"you cut her off_

"_I can handle it-"she cuts you off with a glare that she rarely gives out" you will be staying behind in this one I have a more important mission for you" she smiles," you my dear will be staying back and help Iruka sensei teach his students and protect the school, we have a fear there might be a traitor among us and want to be extra careful." She looks at kakashi" You know what you are doing now leave"_

_Thanks for reading this please leave a review so I know to continue!_

_Puffylove_


	2. Lighting Flares

You stood there in the classroom with a bunch of kids, kids, ever since that day you haven't dared walk near kids

_You stood there in the classroom with a bunch of kids, kids, ever since that day you haven't dared walk near kids. You always have that heavy guilt on your shoulder, the kind that makes you shiver, and ever time you look at a kid it just keeps reminding you of what you had perhaps have done. Thoughts keep going through your head, in till you feel a heavy hand that felt warm even though strong._

"_Ms, I'm Iruka sensei, and I'm taking it that you are the person who's going to be helping me out till we figure out what's going on with the village walls._

"_Yes, sensei that's me" you take a deep bow._

"_Well, uhh, what's your name he asks with a blush that seems to be spreading across his face. _

"_My name is y/n" and smile underneath your mask._

"_Well, y/n, you will need to change into something more friendlily, and we suggest that you don't wear your mask around the school, it sorta leaves the kids in a weird situation. _

"…_.." you have nothing to say it's very rare, in fact you have never taken your mask of in front of any one, but you take it off anyways revealing your medium length hair falls around her shoulder, and seems to catch all the light in the room, your eyes are pretty and wide, your skin is smooth and clean, flawless and glows in the sun even in the school._

_The sensei is taking in every detail, and getting redder by the minute, you don't notice, you never thought you're self as pretty, hot or anything to the sort. _

"_Iruka sensei? Are you okay?" you ask him as his face is still showing all the emotions of a man crushing and you still as oblivious as he was to the begging._

"_yeah, I'm just, well –" he turns to the classroom and smiles "class this is y/n, she will be helping out or class for a little while, treat her as you would treat me"_

"_Like crap?" ask one student causing the classroom to laugh._

"_That's enough" Iruka yelled out._

"_Let me handle it." You whisper in his ear causing him to tense up._

_You disappear and appear behind the unexpecting child yelped and in a flash he was hanging by his foot from the wooden ceiling._

"_I think you should stay up there in till you learn some kind of respect, some kind __**self**__ respect you will stay up there, I have all the time in the world." You sigh and sit at the teacher's desk._

"_Uh-uh, thank you." Iruka smiles and laughs a bit and apartly he hadn't thought about that before. _

_Soon after school_

_You and the sensei was sitting down in the school, and the sun was setting, you was growing tired, and you hadn't even really done anything for real, but grade papers which has been a while now. _

"_So how was your first day?" He asks looking at your face for some kind of emotion._

"_It was nice" you say smiling causing him to get that goofy look across his face again." I haven't been near little kids in so long…." _

"_Why?" he asked curiously, but looking at the paper he was holding in front of him._

"_Just things that happen so long ago..."She smiled anyways and it heated Iruka's face up._

"_I understand" he said standing up from the opposite of the desk._

"_Well I guess we can complete these tomorrow if you like….." he said turning around and walking off, but stopped in his tracks and turned around "would you like to have diner with me?"_

_This hit you fast and you had to stop and think." sure" you replied and got out your seat and followed him out the door. _


	3. puffy preview

Previews

_Previews_

_As I said before I love to type, write and make up things to amuse other people. We have future references to things that will be coming! I though you should all know. And maybe spread the word around for me! Or wait for me to post it. _

_HieiXyou_

_Kakashixyou_

_And my Vampire trilogies that I will post after I proof Read it._

_Well those are just some if you have any suggestions or request I will be more then happy to make you stories, poems etc._

_My recent requests are: _

_Spiteful desire- this is a dedication to my friend Angela this is a Nejixyou story (Naruto) _

_Love Bites-This one is to shae another good friend. This is a IggyXyou story(Maximum Ride) _

_Please don't hesitate to leave reviews, suggestions, or requests; I will be more then happy._

_ PUFFY LOVE_


End file.
